


Intoxicated - One Shot with Tom Hiddleston

by Finney13



Category: British (UK) Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: The reader is invited to a party by her friend to meet the perfect guy.





	Intoxicated - One Shot with Tom Hiddleston

“I don’t do this kind of stuff, ever” I said to myself when I closed the door behind me and stepped into the morning breeze. Yet I had just done that. Spent the night with a stranger I met at a party and had drunk sex with him.

I was never really good in parties. I hated crowds and usually didn’t know anyone but the host and the whole concept of small talking with strangers was utterly boring. I craved real conversations which I usually had only with my online friends apart from few exceptions of which the host of this party was one. So just to do her a favor for that I decided that I’ll just pop in, say hi to the guy and leave.

The noise of the party could be heard all the way from the third floor to the ground level. ‘Oh no, there must be tons of people’ was my first thought and I was almost ready to turn back before I even got to the elevator. Out of decency I pulled myself together in the elevator and stepped out in the third floor with a brave smile on my face. 

The party was in full swing alright. She opened the door laughing to someone’s comment on the back and squeeled when she saw me standing in the hall. ‘Hiiiiii! Come in, come in, we have been waiting for you already!’ She hugged me tightly. 'You are so in for a treat’ she yelled in my ear, 'He’s really excited to meet you.’ 'Wow, I hope you haven’t ecxagerated my looks too much’ I said blushing. 'No, you silly, you look lovely, as always’ she answered laughing and gave me a hanger, 'Put your coat to the rack and come on, we were just having a dance-off!' 

Dance-off. A dance-off. Who has a dance-off in the party? Not me for sure. 'Oh well - the things we do for finding good men…’ I thought and stepped further to the appartment.

The music was loud but the noise of the cheering people was louder. There were two guys dancing in the middle of the floor and they were really having a dance-off. And god, they were good, both of them. I could see it really was a battle of smooth moves and the audience had picked its sides and were cheering for their contestant. 

'He’s the one wearing the purple suit’ my friend said behind me and handed me a beer. 'Enjoy the show!’ she continued. 'Wait, what? THAT is the guy you told me about?’ I said to her not even trying to hide the surprise in my voice. She nodded. 'I told you you were in for a treat.’

Purple suit was tall, lean, ridiculously good looking and ridiculously good dancer. He was obviously having the time of his life on the floor and I couldn’t help but smile for his enthusiasm. I couldn’t help but cheer for him as well. I no longer felt like leaving the party so soon.

The battle was tough and when the song ended it was called out as truse just because the guys were so good. They hugged each other laughing and then purple suit headed to the balcony to cool off. As I had been invited to come over just because of him I took a beer from the buffet table on the way and followed him to have a chat.

'I think you could use this’ I said to his back when I got to the balcony and pushed the ice cold bottle between his arm and side. He flinched in surprise and partly because the coolness of the bottle and turned his head back to look at me 'Oh wow! Yeah, thank you! Yes, I think I do need that.’ He opened the bottle smiling the widest smile I have ever seen. 'You were really killing it on the floor back there’ I said and smirked. 'Oh that was nothing special, just some organized flailing, ehehehe’ he responded laughing and took a sip from the bottle. The laughter was just the kind, genuine and honest, that you can not help but join it. 'I’m the one who you were expecting’ I said smiling. 'Oh, well it’s very nice to meet you finally’ he said, took my hand and gave it a kiss. 'I’d hug you but let me cool off a moment first.' 

A good looking dancer who gives kisses on hand and hugs. Where have you been all my life….

We spend a good portion of the evening chatting in the balcony enjoying the warm early autumn evening. He told me about his acting work and about the books he had read lately and I told him how I also loved movies and reading.

Purple suit was not just pretty, he was also smart, wise and witty and we really did have things in common. Points to my friend, she had been very considerate of me this time.

The evening turned to night and we were still talking in the balcony, just taking short breaks to get some more drinks and slowly getting drunk on the side. The more drunk we got, the closer to me he sat. I could feel there were definitely chemistry between us and no doubt so did he. When he finally couldn’t sit any closer, he leaned in and we kissed slowly and passionately. My whole body bursted into flames like I had not felt in a long time. 'This might sound wrong and I don’t want to push you in any way’ he said once we broke the kiss, 'but I’d really like to continue this somewhere more private.’ I nodded and whispered biting my lip 'Yes, I agree. Your place or mine?' 

He lived just around the corner, so his place it was. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other even during the short 5 minute walk and it propably took us good 15 minutes instead to get to his place. At least twice we had to stop and he pinned me against a cold brick wall, pushed his leg onto my groin and kissed me like I had never been kissed before, his hands wandering from my breasts all over to my back and down to my bum. 'I need to have you’ he moaned 'Oh you’ll have me soon enough’ I whispered into his ear and I could see in his eyes that he was on fire too. We ran the rest of the way to his place laughing.

His body was perfect and I could feel his large arrousal on my stomach when he finally pinned me against the door of his place and kissed me once more. 'No games, ok? Are you sure about this?’ he asked me, 'I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, ok?’ I looked at him with a smile: 'Darling, I’m a grown up woman and you’re a grown up man. I don’t do games and even though I just met you I trust you. I want this.’ He opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

Once we got inside we tossed our coats and shoes to the floor and were all over each other. My hands were wandering on the valleys and ridges of his arms, down his abs and adonis belt to the gorgeous hard-on he had for me. His hands were wandering from my breasts all the way down between my legs. He turned me around, leaned on my back and curled his arm around my waist and cupped my breast into his other hand. 'This way, mi’lady’ he said pushing me towards the bedroom.

There I broke free of his arms and took off my shirt and skirt while he was getting rid off his clothes. 'You were going commando!’ I heard myself saying out loud when he took off his pants 'Yeah, I don’t like to keep it shackled’ he said smirking. 

Oh I liked this, I liked this a lot.

He pushed me on the bed and let his eyes wander on my body before starting endulge it with his lips and tongue. He was good, oh yes, he was good. He knew exactly what to do, how to touch me, how to drive me wild. Not touching the sweetest spots but going around them in circles, teasing, taunting. When he finally pushed his fingers inside me and started kissing and sucking my bud there was not much he had to do to get me to the verge of coming. 

Just when I was on the edge, he suddenly paused 'Wait, wait, I don’t want you to come yet, I want to come with you.’ He moved on top of me, and pushed his cock slowly inside of me. 'Oh, you’re so tight’ he moaned and kissed me for distraction when he pushed it all the way to the bottom and started moving sweetly back and forth, teasing my bud with his thumb at the same time. It didn’t take me long to come around his cock and when he felt it he let himself to come too. 

And then there we laid, he on top of me, panting in sweet intoxication caused by the drinks and the orgasms. He pulled himself out of me, turned on his back and opened his arm to let me lay my head on his shoulder. 'Are we good? Did you have fun?’ he murmured. 'Yes I did, thank you. We’re good.’ I answered and closed my eyes. We both were so content and relaxed that sleep came easily.

I woke up to heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. Fresh coffee, fried eggs and bacon. I realized that I was really hungry. And really really thirsty. So I got up, got dressed and hissed at my smudged make-up in the mirror on the corridor on my way to the toilet. 

'Good morning, mi’lady! Fancy a bite?’ he cheerfully asked and set me a plate when I got into the kitchen. 'Yes please, and make the coffee a double' I answered and gave him a wide smile and continued 'I really could get used to this, you know, having hangover breakfast made for me’. He smirked teasingly 'Really? That’s good, because I could get used to this too, you know.’

Purple suit no longer was a stranger.


End file.
